


Badly

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "The Day Started Off Badly" challenge. Mike's day isn't going well. A visitor comes to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badly

The day started off badly.

His keys were missing. His wallet was empty. His phone wouldn't turn on.

His hair was a mess; he couldn't find a comb.

His suit itched like a son of a bitch. His tie wouldn't loosen. He wore two different shoes.

He stubbed his toe on his baseball bat after he came back from a meeting.

His desk was covered in paperwork, but he couldn't find the one thing the new DA asked for.

But then, Connie appeared at his door. "Thought I'd drop in for a visit."

The rest of the day proved better.


End file.
